Birthday Wishes
by DaniPotterLovesGod
Summary: This is a Mother-Daughter fanfiction between Danielle Potter and Violet Hopper. For those of you who want to read this, first read my Harry Potter story, or else none of this is going to make sense. I dedicate this to my mother, whose birthday is today.


**This is a mother-daughter fanfiction between Danielle Potter (Harry's twin) and her foster mother, Violet Hopper.**

**For those of you who are reading this and haven't yet read my Harry Potter story, I would advise you did or else most of this won't make much sense.**

_I dedicate this to my mother, who has always been there for me, and whose birthday is today. Happy Birthday, Mom!_

Birthday Wishes

_Thunder clapped and lightning flashed. A little girl was crying, tears spilling out of her brown eyes. "Mommy! Mommy!" she cried. After another thunderclap, a light brown haired woman walked into the girl's room._

"_Luna, sweetie, it's okay," the woman said, probably the girl's mother. She pulled a lock of the girl's dark brown hair behind her ear and pulled her daughter into a fierce embrace. "It's okay, the thunder can't hurt us." The woman pulled back and looked into her daughter's chocolate brown eyes, but the looked hazel because of her crying. "Come on. Let's go sleep in Mommy and Daddy's room."_

_The woman gathered the four-year-old girl into her arms and walked out of the room and across the hall into the master bedroom. There was a single lamp on, which illuminated most of the room. The walls were white, and there were two windows on either side of the queen-sized bed. The comforter had a pattern of brick red and olive green plaid. The pillows were a peach-like color. Two bedside tables sat on either side of the bed, under the windows._

"_Hello, Luna," a man with thick, dark brown hair and kind blue eyes said. "Are you going to sleep with Violet and me tonight?"_

"_Yes, she is, Jeremy," Violet said to her husband. She laid Luna down right next to Jeremy in the middle of the bed. Violet climbed in, laying only inches away from her adopted child._

"_Mommy, Daddy, you're always gonna stay with me, right?" Luna asked._

"_Of course, sweet pea," Jeremy said. "We will always be with you, even when you can't see us."_

_Luna smiled and snuggled into her mother's shoulder. She closed her eyes. Within minutes, she was fast asleep, a smile on her lips._

I opened my eyes and felt them protest with stinging. I felt my face and felt almost dried tears on my temples. I opened the blue hangings to my four-poster bed in Ravenclaw Tower, in the First Year girls' dorm. I wondered why I would dream this memory now until I looked at the calendar next to Lisa Turpin's bed. It said November 28, 1991. It was my mother's birthday. Violet's birthday.

I pulled some parchment and ink from my school bag and wrote down everything I could remember. After I finished, I checked the time and saw that it was 7:00 in the morning on a Sunday. Perfect time. I saw the hangings around Mandy Brocklehurst's bed open.

"'Morning, Dani," she said with a yawn. She looked at my green eyes and the folded piece of parchment and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain later," I said. I got dressed in some Muggle clothing (avoiding the pink, as usual) and walked out of the room, still holding the parchment. I walked down the stairs and into the blue-themed, airy common room. I walked through the door and made my way to the Room of Requirement.

When I reached the portrait of the man trying to teach trolls ballet, I concentrated on a room full of arts and crafts, and a door appeared. I walked through it and into the room I asked for. I thought of a small wooden box, which appeared on a table to my right. I picked it up with my telekinetic powers, blue and lavender sparks surrounding it, and levitated in front of me. I opened the lid and put the parchment in. I moved it back to the table and set to work on my next task.

Mom's favorite color was purple, so I found a pack of construction paper and pulled out a purple sheet. I picked up some markers, colored pencils, and decorative scissors and set to work on Mom's birthday card. When I finished, I put the card in the box and asked the Room for the time. A clock appeared and said that it was 8:30, which means breakfast.

I walked out of the Room, carrying the box with me. I walked back into Ravenclaw Tower and stowed the box under my bed.

Ten minutes later, I walked through the double doors to the Great Hall. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat between my two best friends, Mandy and Lisa.

**Is everything okay, Dani?** Harry's voice asked in my head. No, I'm not going delusional. My twin and I can hear each other's thoughts.

**It's my foster mother's birthday today,** I replied. **She turns 39. Well, 21 in this time.** (1)

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Mandy asked. I looked into her blue eyes that looked so much like Jeremy's and sighed.

"It's my foster mother's birthday today," I said. "She turns 39." My friends didn't know that I had lived in the future for ten years of my life.

"Did you make her a birthday card?" Lisa asked. I had told her about the tradition I had about making birthday cards for Violet and Jeremy, but I haven't told Mandy yet.

"Yeah. I made it this morning after Mandy woke up. It's already in a box under my bed. Also my dream from last night, which was a memory of when I was four, has been written down and put in the box, too."

The day passed like any normal Sunday: finish any left over homework, spend the morning with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid, listen to Ron and Hermione bicker during that time, and spend the afternoon with Lisa and Mandy.

That night, as I lay in my bed, I thought of a sentence Jeremy had said. "We will always be with you, even when you can't see us." Even now, I felt him running his hand through my black hair. I could hear Violet sing me a lullaby.

"I love you, Mom," I whispered, smiling. "Happy Birthday."

**(1) My mother really isn't 39. I just picked a random age that sounded right.**

**A.N.- I hoped all of you liked it. This is just a mother-daughter fiction. It just seemed right that I should write this because I want to show gratitude to my mother.**


End file.
